The Danes Frist Thanksgiving
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke and Lorelai and thier new infant son celebrate thier first thanksgiving without having to go to Hartford to The Gilmore's and Rory is still on The Presidental Campaign Trail will she come home for a surprise infamous visit?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lorelai comes downthe stair's from putting her son to sleep and comes into the kitchen.

''hey you get Lucas down to sleep okay?'' he asks her

Lorelai sighs ''yea.'' she says in an exhausted tone

''what's wrong?'' Luke asks her and hug's her

''nothing just tired it's been a long week and having a infant who doesn't sleep and fight's me to go to sleep and won't breastfeed is hard.'' she tells him

''so are you sure that we don't have to go to your parent's for thanksgiving today?'' he asks her

''No they are in Martha's Vineyard.'' she tells him

''okay so how's Rory is she comin home tody?'' Luke asks her

''I don't know I havn't talked to her in a while but probably not she's busy working I'm sure she will call and or just go to one of her coworker's houses for Thanksgiving or if she does come home she'll give us one of her surprise infamous visit's.'' she tells him

''oh she's good t that.'' Luke says

''yeah.'' Lorelai says exhaustedly

''so do you need any help cooking or getting stuff ready?'' she asks him

''no I got it go in the livingroom and relax babe.'' he help's her

''no I want to help my sexy husband.'' she says and kisses him

''okay if you want.'' he sys and hands her a spatula playfully

Lorelai just giggles at him.

''so what can I do to help?'' she asks him

''um well you can mash the sweet potatoe's.'' he tell sher

''okay.'' she says and get's the potatoe's ready to be mashed.

''it sure does smell good in here.'' she says

''that's the turkey.'' Luke tells her

''not my sexy husband that I bought his favorite cologne for?'' she asks him plafully

''I really hope Rory comes home.'' she says

''she will sweetie.'' Luke tells her and kisses her head

''yeah.'' she says

Luke goes back to peeling and mashing the regular potatoe's. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''hey hun can you or will you thaw and heat up one of Lucas's bottle's so when he wakes up again I can try and feed him again?'' she asks him

''oh sure.'' he says and get's a pot of water on the stove and get's out one of Lucas's bottle's with Lorelai's breastmilk from the freezer nd stick's it in the pot of water to heat up and then goes back to cooking Thanksgiving dinner.

Lorelai break's down against his chest.

''hey shhh what's the matter hunnie?'' he asks her and rub's her back to try and soothe her

''nothing I'm just so afraid that Lucas is going to starve to death.'' she cries into his chest

''shh he's not going to starve to death what is this really all about?'' Luke asks her

''nothing It's just that I...I miss Rory so much.' she tells him

''well she'll be home soon.'' he tells her rubbing her back

Lorelai just finish's crying and nod's and pulls away.

''hey you okay?'' he asks her

''yea.'' she says and sniffles and wipe's her eye's

''you sure?' he asks her and check's again

''yea.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''listen why don't you go into the livingroom and relax or read a magazine or watch tv and take it easy and wait for Lucas to wake up again and then you can go up and feed him and I will finish up dinner.'' he tell sher

Lorelai just nod's ''okay.'' she says and goes to the livingroom and sit's down on the couch and read's a magazine before Lucas wakes up and cries again.

Lorelai get's up and goes into the kitchen and grab's his bottle from the pot of water and takes it upstair's and sit's in the rocking chair in the nursery and feed's Lucas. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Luke and Lorelai are eating Lorelai is gently holding Lucas against her shoulder.

''hey you okay hunnie you want me to take him?'' he asks her

''no it's okay dad eat I got him.'' she tells him

''okay you sure?'' he asks her

''yea eat he's fine he's comforting.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''okay so you sure your okay?'' he asks her

''yea babe I'm fine I just really miss Rory that's all.'' she tells him

''I know.'' he says

a car pulls up a little while later and Lorelai get;s up and goes over to the door and see's Rory coming up the front step's

''Hi Hunnie your home Happy Thanksgiving!'' Lorelai

''Hi Mom yea you too missed you Hi little brother.'' Rory says and gently rubs his back and kisses his head

the bay just lays againt Lorelai's chest

''come on in sweets!'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks.'' Rory says and comes into the house

''come on Luke and I were just eating.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory walks with her into the kitchen

''hey Luke and dad.'' Rory says

Luke get's up

''hey kido Happy Thanksgiving you hungry?'' he kisses her head and asks her

''yea starving.'' Rory tells him

''well sit sit.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and sits down

Luke fills her plate and hands it to her.

''thanks looks great!'' Rory says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so hunnie how work on the Campaign Trail?'' Lorelai asks her

''it's good,fine,hard but I like it it keep's me busy.'' Rory tells her

''aww well that's good so would you like to hold your brother?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and gently hands him over

Rory takes him and gently put's him against her chest.

''he loves to cuddle.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww yea I see that.'' she says and kisses his head and rubs his back

Lorelai smiles and watches her.

''what?'' Rory questions her

''nothing you just look really cute holding a baby.'' Lorelai tells her

''awe thanks.'' Rory says

the baby makes a tiny fist and punches her right in the chest.

''ow you little booger you hate sissy already?'' Rory asks him and jokes

Lorelai laughs ''you okay hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'm fine.'' Rory tells her

the baby starts to make a baby uncomfortble squeal.

''shh your okay your your cool little bro relax.'' Rory tells him and continues to rub his back while he tries to get comfortble against her chest

Luke and Lorelai continue to eat talking to her watching her hold the baby.

''so how are thing's going around here?'' Rory asks her

''great.'' Lorelai tells her

''good that's good.'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''so how you doing mom what's wrong?'' Rory asks her

''oh nothing sweet's I'm fine I've just been missing you alot lately and it's just been making me a little bummed but I'm fine and I'm happy and glad that your here.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww good and I've missed you too.'' Rory tells her

''yeah.'' Lorelai says

''so you didn't have to go to grandma and grandpa's for Thanksgiving dinner this year?'' Rory asks her

''No they are away on vacation somewhere.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and takes a bite of her mashed sweet potatoes

''mmm these are really good mashed sweet potatoes.'' Rory says

''good we thought you would like them Luke made them.'' Lorelai tells her

''they are really good Luke like super good!'' Rory tells him

''good I'm glad to see you eating a vegetable for once.'' Luke tells her

Rory and Lorelai just smile and laugh.

''so Rory do you get to take a lot of pictures on the campaign trail?'' Luke asks her

''well yea I at least try too I mean at least a few in every city we stop in.'' she tells him

''I brought my camera so I will show you guys the pictures after dinner.'' she tells them

''great!'' Luke says

''so are you here for the night hun or?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea I am if you want me here?'' Rory tells and questions her

''okay yea I do I'll help you bring your stuff in after dinner.'' Lorelai tells her

''no hun I'll help you I got it.'' Luke tells her

''okay thanks Luke.'' Rory says 


End file.
